Oh, The Joys of Being Boys
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Japan x Canada. Human names used. They're both 14 but things don't go too far. PWP oneshot really short yada yada


Whew! This story took longer than I thought . . . probably due to my time consuming addiction to sky burger!

I read through it and tried to catch most of the mistakes, but there might still be a few small ones. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad, can Kiku come over for a sleep over tonight?" the young blonde asked sweetly, preparing his most adorable puppy eyes.<p>

"Hmm." the older blonde hummed thoughtfully. "I don't see why not." He smiled down at his son who smiled back and replied excitedly, "Thanks!" before running up the stairs to his room.

Matthew was about 14 years old, a freshman in high school. His friend Kiku was about the same age, maybe a few months younger, and they had known each other since first grade. They had always been best friends and they shared everything, even some things that the usual 'best friends' wouldn't share. Matthew loaded his books into his backpack and went back downstairs to smell the usual burning breakfast and hear the wailing of the smoke alarm.

"Dad!" he exclaimed "I told you, cooking just isn't your thing!" he took the spatula and pan full of charcoal away from his Dad and placed it in the sink. Then he turned the stove off and waved a towel at the screeching smoke alarm.

"Well I'll never learn if I don't try, lad!" Arthur argued with his hands on his hips.

Matthew gave his Father a skeptical look and simply said, "I'll have cereal." before reacing for the cardboard box. After breakfast was finished and all the dishes were clean Arthur drove his son to school.

When Matthew got out of the car his Dad rolled down the window and yelled, "Text me and let me know if Kiku is coming over tonight, ok?" Matthew nodded and waved as he walked into the school. He spotted Kiku reading by their lockers almost immediately.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully causing his Asian friend to look up from his novel and smile.

"Oh, hey Mattie." he said hugging the slightly taller blonde boy. When they broke apart Matthew was still smiling and asked,

"Hey, Kiku, do you want to come over to my house, for a sleep over, tonight?" Kiku was caught a bit off guard by the short notice, but he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed some numbers.

"Sure!" He answered. "Let me just ask my parents first." He held the phone up to his ear and waited for his Mother to answer. When she did, the boy started speaking to her in rapid Japanese that Matthew couldn't understand one word of. When Kiku was done on the phone he closed it with a soft click and nodded at his friend with a smile on his lips.

"She said yes?" Matthew asked excitedly, just to be sure.

"Hai!" Kiku beamed and the blonde took out his phone to text his father. Just then the bell rang and they had to head to class.

"I'll see you at lunch, eh?" the Canadian called out to his friend who nodded on response. Both boys barely made it through their classes. (The risk of death due to boredom was imminent.) They met by their lockers again at lunch and sat down together with their vastly different lunches. Kiku had a small bento box his Mother had made him with some rice, sushi, and teriyaki chicken, whereas Matthew had a nice greasy burger from the cafeteria. This was how every day was and the two just accepted it as the norm. Lunch went by relatively quickly and soon the bell was ringing again. The boys headed off to their last two classes of the day and before they knew it they found themselves sitting next to each other on the bench, waiting for Arthur.

"What are we going to do when we get to your house, Mattie?" Kiku asked.

Matthew thought for a bit then replied, "Whatever we want to do! We can go on my new computer, if you want. I found a pretty funny video on youtube." The smaller boy smiled and nodded and soon Arthur pulled up in his shiny black Audi.

"Do we need to get your things from your house?" the older blonde asked recieving a nod from the small Asian. They stopped by Kiku's house where he gathered his blanket, pillow, and other sleeping necessities. He said goodnight to his Mother and soon he was on his way to Mattew's house.

When they reached the house the two boys almost immediately ran up the stairs with Arthur calling after them "Is pizza ok for dinner?" for which the reply was, "Sure!"

"Okay, you boys behave yourselves, you hear!" Arthur yelled up to them, but he already knew they were good kids so it was almost unnecessary.

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want." Matthew offered "It's definitely better than the floor, eh?" Kiku glanced over at the bed then replied with a smile.

"Sure." Both boys helped to get the bed ready, Kiku's blanket and pillow mingling with Mattew's. The Canadian boy walked over to his computer, turning it on and quickly punching in his password. He navigated skillfully through the web pages and various links until he found the video he was looking for.

"This guy is funny! I found this video the other day by chance." he said as he let the video titled 'How to kiss' load. The title sparked a bit of curiosity in the timid Asian boy, but when the video started to play he realized it was far from what he had expected. The two boys giggled over the high pitched squeals and outrageous comments the dark haired man from the video made as he demonstrated how to kiss with a very unlucky peach.

Almost as soon as the video was done, Arthur called up to the boys, telling them the pizza had been delivered. They both thundered down the stairs, washed their hands, and raced to their seats at the table. Matthew eagerly opened the brown pizza box to find a large pizza, half Hawaiian and half pepperoni. The blonde grabbed himself two slices of Hawaiian while Kiku just had one pepperoni slice. When the boys were done Arthur had them clean up their dishes before they headed back up to Matthew's room.

"I want to watch that funny video again." Kiku giggled and Matthew complied, clicking the play button. They laughed over the video again but not as much as the first time. When the man on the screen was done with his demonstration Kiku looked over at his friend to find the boy staring at him with violet eyes.

"What is it?" the Asian boy chuckled, still laughing a bit from the video.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized "You're just really cute when you laugh."

Kiku blushed lightly and asked in return "I am?" Matthew nodded and moved in a little closer to his friend.

"Hey" he said persuasively, staring into dark eyes "How about you're my perfect little peach, and I can practice kissing you?"

Kiku's blush darkened and he began to stammer. "I-I . . . But you . . . "

"Would you not like it?" Matthew asked, cutting him off. The Asian thought for a moment then whispered "I guess we could try, but you can't tell anyone!" the Canadian smiled, nodded, and held out his pinky for a pinky promise. Kiku wrapped his little finger around the other and they shook on it.

Matthew kept a tight grip on the others pinky and pulled him close, whispering "Now what did he say to do first? Ah, that's right, use the lower lip." He leaned forward, closing his eyes and brushing his lower lip against Kiku's top lip. The blonde slid his hands around the others waist and pulled him close, leaning back against his desk so Kiku was resting on his chest.

"Hmm what was next?" he wondered playfully and was surprised when a small voice answered, "Next you need to add your top lip."

Matthew smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before matching both of his lips to the perfect pair waiting for him. he held them there for a while, until he was satisfied.

"Next I get a little taste, don't I?" the blonde asked, already knowing the answer. He pressed their lips together and parted them when they pulled apart making that little smooching sound. They kissed lightly a few times, their saliva mixing on their lips. Kiku carefully slid his arms around the blonde's neck, pushing him back into a sitting position on the desk and straddled his lap.

"Next you have to use your tongue." He said teasingly, but also with a hint of nervousness, gently slicking his little pink tongue across his own top lip. The older boy tried to nip at that small pink tongue to draw it into his own mouth, but missed. "C'mere you!" he giggled advancing on the Asian pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside the others mouth. They took turns tasting each others lips eagerly, but eventually they broke apart.

"What was the last thing he said to do?" Kiku asked innocently and Matthew replied, "He said to try just a little nibble, like this." He leaned forward and sucked the smaller boy's bottom lip into his mouth, teething it gingerly. The dark haired boy let his lip go limp in the others mouth and light moans escaped from his throat. The blonde happily bit at the others lip and he could feel hot breath on his own upper lip. He gripped Kiku's hips and pulled him closer letting his lip go, only to move lower and nip at the soft skin of Kiku's neck.

Matthew's hands began to wander from Kiku's waist, down to his inner thighs, then headed up his shorts. Almost as soon as the Canadian's finger tips brushed against the hardness in the other's shorts, there was a knock at the door.

The two boys jumped, and Kiku pushed away from the Canadian he was sitting on. He scrambled over to the bed, sat with his legs crossed, and put a pillow in his lap, blushing deeply. Matthew, on the other hand, played it cool. He got up and sat nonchalantly in his desk chair, crossing his legs.

"Yeah?" he called to the door. His Dad opened it and peeked in.

"I'm going to sleep now." he said looking at his son, "Don't stay up too late, ok?" Matthew nodded and Arthur looked over at the small Asian boy who's blush had faded a bit. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Kiku nodded, but gave the older man a nervous look. He didn't seem to notice and nodded back before he left the room.

"That was too close!" Kiku exclaimed from his spot on the bed.

"No it wasn't, he didn't even notice." Matthew said, convincingly, then got up and walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep." the small boy pouted as he wiggled his way under the heavy comforter. The Canadian climbed into bed after his flustered friend and snuggled up to his back, wrapping his arms around the other's hips from behind.

He rubbed Kiku's thighs and whispered in his ear, "But you like this don't you, eh?"

The Asian moved his legs a little, uneasily and replied "This is wrong isn't it? We're both boys!"

"Ah, but that's what gives it the thrill." Matthew chuckled into Kiku's ear, who scooted away at the comment. "Aww I was just joking! Come back. Please?" After a few moments the younger boy turned to face Matthew who wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Did I go too far?" he asked with a look of slight concern.

"With your comments, yes." Kiku answered in a whisper, trying to avoid eye contact. "But with your touches . . . " he trailed off, too embarrassed to say the truth out loud.

"Did you like it?" Matthew asked, sliding his hands down from the other's waist to his butt, giving it a light squeeze. Kiku nodded vaguely and huddled closer to his partner's chest.

"But right now I just want to sleep." he said quietly, closing his eyes. He could feel the hands on his ass move back up to his waist and hug him close. Matthew just nodded and kissed Kiku's hair, letting the small boy fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! By the way, that video is real. It's called <em>how to kiss <em>by _gradualreport _on youtube. I love Danny!


End file.
